


Take Care

by captaintranduiloki



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-03-29 23:22:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 11,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3914470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captaintranduiloki/pseuds/captaintranduiloki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Modern au<br/>Naruto is adopted by a woman who'd rather see him gone. Well not really, it's just  that she doesn't care. She became an alcoholic and drug addict after she lost her husband. She'd get very aggressive and take it out on Naruto. That's why he's almost always out on the streets when he isn't home or in school. But often he skips school too because he gets bullied. He doesn't have the money to buy healthy and enough food let stand expensive clothes. <br/>And worst of all next week there will be a new filthy rich family move to Konoha. The Uchiha family. Another one of those rich kids to bully him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The new guy

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I hope you like it.  
> Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Naruto was walking towards school with his stomach still rumbling. He hadn't had breakfast this morning since the only bread at home was moldy, the milk had gone sour and there was no yogurt. So nothing he could actually eat without getting sick and getting sick meant staying home and that was something he certainly didn't want.

He had to put on the same pants and shirt as yesterday since the washing machine had broken down and Amaya, the women who had adopted him, didn't think it was necessary to buy a new one because then she would have less money for alcohol. Naruto never called Amaya his mother when she wasn't around because she just simply wasn't a mother figure for him. Her husband, Jiro had been like a dad for him but she had never actually wanted children. He always had had the feeling that she didn't welcome him into her house but after Jiro died 7 years ago and she started to drawn her sorrow with alcohol, it was confirmed. She would scream thing at him like: "I should have never done what Jiro wanted!" and "Why you of all. You are a horrible son. Ofcourse your real parents didn't want you!".

Yes, this was going to be a long day at school and the kids would have just one other reason to taunt him today. And worst of all, that new kid would know who to bully without even being at the school for a day.

Uchiha, everybody knew the family because they run an enormous marketing company. They are wild filthy rich and just for that reason Naruto already hated their kid that would soon be in his class. He would just be like all those others.

Naruto walked into the school with his head down, avoiding the look the others were giving him while he heard them whisper.

"Hey, couldn't you put something else one Uzumaki! Now we have to sit in your smell all day" He heard Ino, a girl from his class yell at him as he entered the class room. He sat behind the desk infront of Sakura, Ino's best friend, where he always sat.

"Oh my god. It smells like something died in here" She said while Hinata and Ino started to scream from laughter.

"Oh, ofcourse it's Naruto" She snarled while the rest of their click came in.

"i wish i had some bug spray with me but this will do" she said as he felt her spray something cool on his back. It was her deodorant.

"stop it! Would ya!" Naruto yelled at her and waved with his arm.

"Eww. When was the last time you brushed your teeth?!" Ino said. Naruto felt himself get angry. For one, he didn't stink. He knew that, he had taken a shower and put on his after shave and deodorant like always for god's sake. Second, he may have worn the same clothes yesterday but they weren't dirty and Third, he would never leave the house without brushing his teeth.

"Just stop it already, you that deodorant won't work!" TenTen said while she came in as one of the last students.

"And we all know Naruto is a hopeless case"

"Class! Sit down!" mr. Hoshigaki, their biology teacher, said as he entered the class room. He looked at Naruto before turning to his desk. Those teacher never cared about the bullying, that was if they even noticed. He set down behind his desk and looked into some paper before he stated smirking. What was up with that smirk. He only had that when he had thought up some sadistic experiment or when they had to dissect something.

All heads turned when someone walked into the room. It must be the new guy. He had raven hair, pale skin and dark eyes.

  
_'He is quit handsome to be honest'_ Naruto thought. Yes, Naruto found out he was gay at his 14th.

"well, students. This is the new student, Uchiha Sasuke" mr. Hoshigaki grinned revealing his teeth. Naruto shivered. He found those teeth scary, he always thought that his teacher would vile them or something.

"why don't you sit down. There is a free spot over there" He said pointing to me. Sasuke shrugged and started to make his walk over to me.

"Mr. Hoshigaki. You are not really thinking of making Sasuke-kun sit down next to that hobo." Ino protested.

  
_'Sasuke-kun ... wtf. She doesn't even know me. Great, just another one of those barbie's'_ Sasuke thought as he looked at Ino

"if Sasuke has an objection, he would let me know" the teacher said with an scary growl under his voice.

 

*Naruto's POV*

 

"Sorry for the smell, Naruto is afraid of personal hygiene" I heard Sakura whisper to Sasuke as he sat down next to me. Who does she think she is?!

"can you come closer to me one more time?" Sasuke asked after she sat down again. She obliged.

"No, I'd swear it is you I smell" Sasuke continued

"you like my perfume?" She blushed. Is he seriously flirting with him already!?

"Yeah, what's it called? dump ground whore?" He snarled before turning around to face the teacher again. I looked at Sakura who looked completely shocked and so was I. I hadn't seen that one coming. I also turned around and looked at the new guy. When he noticed he gave me wink before starting to write down the notes mr. Hoshigaki wrote on the white board.


	2. secrets are meant for keeping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So I decided to also give little background info on Sasuke. Sorry, but his life isn't exactly a fairy tail either.  
> Oh yeah, Naruto and Sasuke are both 17 in this story.  
> Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

 

_earlier that morning_

*Sasuke's POV*

"Sasuke, make friends this time, will you?" I heard Itachi say as I started filling my school bag. I sighed, he knows I don't like people. Friend and all that sentimental bullshit. Itachi believes that with friends it's easier being gay or something.

You see, we used to live in a very religious town and the fact that I came out of the closet wasn't something they appreciated very much. When my parents found out that they were bullying me for it (not that I gave a shit. I didn't like them anyway), they decided that we needed to move to Konoha.

  
_*flashback_ *

"Father, I don't care what they think about me!" I yelled at my father. We had been arguing for hours now. They wanted to move and that meant meeting new people.

"Sasuke, your father means well" My mother answered trying to hush me.

"Sasuke, you need to think about your future. Basically all these people know about you is the fact that you're gay. Think about your imago. One day you'll be part of the corporation. Not everybody needs to know." My father said calmly

"I knew it. This has nothing to with me being bullied. It is about you not wanting to except that your son is gay. You want me to hide who I am" I answered angrily.

"well, guess what!! Here I am! You're homosexual son and you know what I love being a gay, a fag or whatever you wan.." I yelled at him but got slapped in the face before I could finish my sentence. I heard my mother gasp in shock.

"A secret is called a secret because no one can know. You are gonna have a wife and kids. And what happens between those four walls with some one else, stays within those four walls. Some thing are better off kept a secret" My father said before leaving the room. My mother wanted to come over to me and look if I was okay but I turned around and ran to my room.

Not much later I heard the front door unlock and my brother's voice.

"Mother? What's wrong? where's Sasuke?" I heard him ask before walking up the stairs. He stood still for a moment before knocking on my bedroom door and entering my room. He shocked when he saw the red imprint of father's hand on my right cheek.

"Sasuke" He said softly while walking over to me. He sat down on the bed next to me while looking at the mark.

"What happened. Why did he hit you this time"

"the same as usual. Me being gay" I spat, turning my face away from my older brother and looking at the sheets.

"this is getting out of hand, you and father. I need to talk to him" Itachi said before standing up. I grabbed his hand to stop him.

"don't. You and both know what happened last time you did that" I replied while I felt a tear stream down my cheek.

"I know something that might work" He said

"I'll propose that only you and I move to Konoha. So he can stay here, close to the company. Since he still thinks this is a phase to frustrate him or challenge him, don't ask me how but he does. I will tell him that it may work since he won't be around that often anymore. Mother won't rat you out, so the only time that you'll have to pretend to be straight will be the few times he'll drop by. I know it's not perfect but it can do until you're 18 and free to flee the nest as they say. But please if this works, promise me you'll make some friends there. If father won't be around, have some fun, live." Wow, Itachi always has to sound so old.

_*end flashback*_

So Itachi's trick worked and now he's forcing me to make friends. I have to bring at least 8 people over this friday so we can have some sort of get to know each other party. Something I'm really looking forward to *cough .. Cough*

"yes, Itachi. I won't break my promise" I said as I walked out of the kitchen."I'll see you later" I said leaving for school.

This was a big school. The best in the region. So said my mother.

I had to go to the principle's office first, just go through the normal I guess. She gave me my schedule. First biology with mr. K Hoshigaki, stood that for Kisame Hoshigaki. Nah, my teacher wouldn't be one of Itachi's weird friend. However, weren't most of them infact teachers. I thought as i made my way over to the class room. The class had literally just started as I stood in front of the door. I knocked before opening it. As I walked in my fear had been confirmed. My teacher was indeed one of Itachi's weird friends. Please tell me my other teacher's will be more of his friends.

He grinned evilly, like he always does and waved me over.

"well, students. This is the new student, Uchiha Sasuke" Kisame said as I stood in front of him and had turned around to face the other students. _'Wow, just like my old school, a bunch of bimbo's and douchbags, none to my liking. So still no boyfriend for me, I'm not that desperate'_ I thought to myself before a gorgeous blonde got my attention. I almost gasped and my heart skipped when his blue eyes met mine. And best of all there was a free spot next to him _'Let's hope you're into guys too'_  


"why don't you sit down. There is a free spot over there" Kisame said pointing to the blonde as if he had read my thoughts. _'Kisame, you're such a pervert'_ I thought as I shrugged before starting to walk towards the empty desk.

"Mr. Hoshigaki. You are not really thinking of making Sasuke-kun sit down next to that hobo."I heard a blonde girl yell. Ugh, she sounded just like a screeching pig. _'Sasuke-kun ... wtf. She doesn't even know me. Great, just another one of those barbie's'_ I thought as I looked at her. Her hair reminded me of Deidara's but to be honest it suited him better.

"if Sasuke has an objection, he would let me know" The shark-like man said as I turned around and continued my way over to my new crush. Great, Kisame's is growling again.

"Sorry for the smell, Naruto is afraid of personal hygiene" I heard the pink haired girl behind me whisper as I sat down. She made clear she was talking about the guy next to me. _'So that's his name.... Naruto'_ I thought. wait, a minute did she just say he smells. I'm sitting next to him and I don't smell anything. So he must be kind of the back sheep of the class or something. I felt myself getting annoyed by her already.

_'great Itachi, how do you expect me to make friends with people like this'_

"Can you come closer to me one more time?" I decided to ask seductively. She had already sat down again, but stood up as I waved her over. I gave Naruto a quick look and saw that he was angry too.

"No, I'd swear it's you I smell" I smirked

"you like my new perfume?" She asked blushing and flipping her hair back. Seriously was she flirting with me. Didn't she get what I meant to say was she that stupid. Well, I guess I must be a little ruder to her just to make things clear to her.

"Yeah, what's it called? dump ground whore?" I snarled. I saw her shock before I turned back to Kisame again. Naruto turned towards the front of the class too a few seconds later. I looked to my side after opening my writing pad and saw he wasn't looking at the teacher or what he was writing but at me in astonishment. I gave him a small smirk and a wink. I saw a blush creeping on his face before starting to write down Kisame's notes. _'this could get interesting'_ I thought smirking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So I hoped you guys liked the second chapter too  
> So I was planning on making Sasori the Art teacher and Deidara the Science teacher (so he can blow up stuff). Hidan the crazy gymnastics teacher??!  
> So please tell me what you think and maybe who you like to see teaching which lesson.


	3. Sasori ...........?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: sorry guys, I thought I would've been able to update sooner but I wasn't. I've been very busy with work, my internship and just school in general. I have some exams next week which I need to succeed. So a few more busy days and I have more time. I hope i have time to update the next few days too  
> Hope you enjoy

I'm Naruto btw" Naruto suddenly said when the biology class was almost over. He gave Sasuke a smile and offered him his hand. Sasuke cocked his head and raised an eyebrow.

"I already got that usuratonkachi" Sasuke answered coolly.

"Who are you calling usuratonkachi, he" naruto almost yelled enraged with his hands balled into fists making some of the class turn to them.

"You, obviously" Sasuke said giving Naruto a seductive smirk making shivers go down Naruto's spine.

"I'm Sasuke but I think you already know that too" Just after he finished his sentence the bell rang meaning the end of there first class.

"Uhmm do you know where the art classrooms are?" Sasuke asked.

"Which teacher does your schedule say you have?" Naruto replied while putting his books back in his bag and so did Sasuke.

"The abbreviation is Ssr" Sasuke answered.

"Oh so we have arts together too." Naruto said cheery.

"Oh yeah, that's short for Sasori, I don't even know the guy's last name" the blond continued before realizing that Sasuke had an astonished look on his face as they walked out of the classroom and into the hallway leading to the staircase.

"What's wrong?"

"Is that guy short and has short red brown hair?" The raven asks

"Yes, why? You know him?" Naruto asked surprised.

"Yes, he's another one of my brother's weird friends" he replied, continuing their walk to their second period.

"Another one??" Naruto asked confused but most of all curious. Even thought he had just met the new boy, he already wanted to know all about him. He was the only one who had been actually nice to him, the only one who had even honestly given him a friendly smile after years.

"Yes, Kisame ... I mean Mr. Hoshigaki is one of his friends too" the youngest Uchiha explained. Naruto bursts out from laughter.

"Mr. Hoshigaki has friends? That explained the scary grin" Naruto spat as they entered their arts class room

"What's so funny, brat?!" Sasori snarled in his usual unfriendly tone. It was not that he didn't like Naruto, he just didn't like teenagers in general. They were always so loud and often late or wouldn't shut up which caused him to wait for them and if there was one thing he didn't like, it was waiting.

Actually Naruto wasn't his worst student, he was quite quiet but then again he didn't exactly have friends. However he was very creative, not very artistic though but creative and he appreciated art. At least so it seemed.

Sasori only now spotted that Naruto wasn't alone, a boy a little taller than the blonde with raven hair walked beside him. He recognized that hair. It was Itachi's little brother, Sasuke. _'That's right, he should be attending this school from today_ ' Sasori thought and let out a low, amused ( almost evil sounding) chuckle.

Naruto and Sasuke both turned at the same time and wondered why their normally so expressionless teacher now looked so amused. Something was up.

Soon after they sat down the rest of the students came in. The ones that had been in the same class the hour before wondered why the new hottie was still sitting next to the most disgusting guy in school ( well in their opinion) and the others wondered either who the new guy was or why he was sitting next to Naruto. Maybe both.

Hinata pushed her bra more up and her cheerleader top more down exposing her boobs along with a part of her bra, which was only barely covering her nipple. She knew what she had to do: Get the hot guy away from Naruto. She started to walk over to Sasuke and leaned on her elbows on his desk making her breast almost fall out. When Naruto saw this he thought he needed to puke and felt jealousy shoot through him. _'Stay away from him, Hinata. He is mine ........ Wait, what! I've only just met him. I don't even know anything about him. Why am I feeling so possessive about him. He's probably straight and won't even consider the fact of me liking him. Stop it Naruto. Don't ruin this, this might become the only friendship you make in high school. But it is okay for me to be mad at Hinata right?!'_ Naruto thought to himself balling his hands into fists.

"Would you like to sit with me, Sasuke-kun?" She asked trying to be seductive. _'Another one of those sluts . If she only knew how pathetic she looks or that I'm gay. But I can't tell her now, I might scare that hot piece of ass sitting next to me away and I don't want that to happen'_ Sasuke thought but before he could say anything Sasori snarled something a teacher shouldn't say but then again he didn't exactly look that much older than them. If you could even say that he looked older which is very weird because he was in his mid thirties.

"Hyuga stop your whorish behavior, we don't need nor want to know what kind of work you do after school" Sasori snarled and Hinata grumbled while walking away. Back to Ino and Sakura.

"And pull up your shirt, have some self respect"

  
_'So he is just as impolite and unfriendly in school as out of school. Gosh, how does Itachi even get along with these guys'_ Sasuke thought.

"So for today's lesson we will be doing something Deidara chose for you. Pottery" Sasori said as the blonde walked in flamboyantly.

"Oh my gosh not Deidara too." Sasuke exclaimed.

"Let me guess also one of your brother's weird friends?" Naruto grinned.

"He is our science teacher"

"Great. Just great and the fact that they chose to do pottery means that they're gonna act all gay and sexual as always." Sasuke exclaimed sighing hopelessly.

  
_'See! There you have it Naruto. Sasuke is obviously straight. Maybe even homophobic'_ Naruto thought feeling slightly heartbroken.

"Let's team Naruto and Sasuke up. I can feel the sexual tension between them. And the way they look at each other" Sasori whispered into Deidara's ear seductively. The blonde only nodded looking at the two boys and started smirking.

"You team up with the one sitting next to you. One pot per couple" Sasori yelled smirking and looking Sasuke right in his eyes. Oh yes. The young boy knew exactly what the red head was up to.

  
_'Sasori you pervert. Well this might be the perfect chance to find out of Naruto was gay'_ Sasuke thought while Naruto was only afraid of the consequences if he got turned on by this, thinking Sasuke was straight.

"Just take your places and sit down just like Deidara and I did." Sasori said sitting behind the blonde science teacher. Sasuke saw the blond shiver.

"Sir, this is just wrong in all kind of ways" Sakura said while standing up, ready to leave.

"Miss, Haruno if you don't want to attend this class, just leave." Sasori snarled not letting his fun get ruined by the pink haired.

"No one wants you here anyway" Deidara said softly but loud enough for the first two rows to hear it. There were some giggles.

"Fine" she replied and walked out followed by Ino and Hinata. A few more student stood up leaving the class at a total of twelve.

"Okay everybody who's partner left can chose a new one" Sasori said knowing that Sasuke and Naruto were the only original couple left. Kiba immediately ran over to Shino. Everyone knew those two had something going on ( well except for Sasuke).

Naruto went over to a pottery chair (I have no idea how to call it).

"I'll sit in the front" he almost yelled. _'Okay Naruto. This way if you'll get turned on, he won't know ..... Unless he moves his hands there ..... No, why would he do that?'_ Naruto thought to himself while Sasuke sat down behind him thinking exactly the opposite of the blonde. _'Fuck. This way he'll get totally freaked out if I get a boner. Sasori and Deidara always with their stupid sexual stuff. They did this on purpose. They were the first to object when we talked about Itachi's plan. And now they are forcing me out of the closet. Not that I want to be closeted but still'_ Sasuke thought while shooting daggers at his teachers. _'Wait! Naruto said our science teacher. How did he know they were in the same class?'_  

"Hey Naruto. How did you know we have the same schedule?" Sasuke asked Naruto while sitting down behind Naruto, while trying not to touch the blonde too much.

"Well, there's only one senior class is which has maths from mr Hoshigaki and arts from Sasori" he replied coolly. Placing his hands on the clay, Naruto thought of how in any possibility this was not going to be very awkward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: hope you guys liked it. As I said I hope I'll be able to update soon.  
> So the pottery class will continue next chalets and I was thinking about some boyXboy action but was questioning if it wasn't too soon. Pls tell me what you think.  
> And yes, should I make it lemon or not. Also of no, would you like this story to be lemon later on or not???  
> I'd love to get some feedback.


	4. Wait?! What!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So here's the next chapter. Hope you like it and sorry if it's a bit rushed.  
> enjoy

  
_'Shit, I now officially hate you Sasori.'_ Sasuke thought while he kept on trying not to touch Naruto too much. _'Fuck this is impossible.'_  


"Sasuke, how are you gonna mold wen you're sitting this far away" Deidara, who was now walking thought the classroom said while shoving Sasuke on the blonde in front of him.

Both boys groaned out of the slight pain but also out of the pleasant feeling of the others body against their own.

  
_'God. Sasuke sound sexy_ ' Naruto thought as he imagined that he would make Sasuke make such sounds at night.

  
_'Naruto stop it. You're making the situation worst'_ he bought as he felt pleasant shivers down his spine and a heat grown in his lower abdomen.

"Like this" Deidara said as he again pushed Sasuke closer onto (autocorrect just turned onto to into XD) Naruto and grabbed Sasuke's hand and put them over the blonde's on the clay which forced Sasuke to lean his chin on his partners shoulder.

Naruto shuffled a bit back when the pottery machine got turned on by their teacher, much to the "disliking" of the raven because the blonde was wriggling his ass in his crotch. Sasuke did his best not to let out sounds and to stop himself from actually enjoying the blonde's actions. He started to sweat drop when he felt his blood rushing towards his lower areas.

An evilly low chuckle came from across the room and Sasuke knew that it was Sasori who was probably watching them. There had to be a proper reason for Deidara's intervention.

The feel of the clay really did remind Naruto of something more intimate, it just was so slick and kind of soft and hard at the same time. How he would love to hold Sasuke's /clay/ and play with it. A million fantasies ran through his head arousing his even more, his acing member starting to show but the blonde was too far lost in thoughts. He let himself lean more and more back on Sasuke and at some point he felt something hard in Sasuke's pants pressing against his left butt cheek. He wiggled his ass back some more before realization hit him.

  
_'Wait?! Something hard in his pants? Would it be ...'_  (No what else blondie? A snake) Naruto thought before he shuffle his ass a little more. A groan escape the raven's lips and Naruto shocked. _'Oh my god. I caused this? He's probably mad and if he finds out I have a hard on too .... I have to leave'_ Naruto thought as he jumped up and yelled "I need to use the bathroom" and ran out of the classroom.

 

 

*Sasuke's POV*

  
_'Fuck! What is he doing. Does he want me to get a boner or what'_ I thought as Naruto started wiggle his ass more and more into my crotch and leaned his back against my chest. I felt my dick started to get twitch and press against that beautiful ass of the guy in front of me. He suddenly stiffens and I feel myself panick. Not even two seconds later he starts to slowly push his ass on my dick and I couldn't hold back a groan. He now stopped moving completely and wondered what was going on in that beautiful head of his. I wanted to do nothing more than to move my hands to his lower abdomen and push him harder against my member in the hope that he would start wiggling again. I loved the friction and the fact that it was his ass causing it made it only better.

Suddenly Naruto stood up, making the molding table stop. He ran out of the room yelling something about the bathroom.

I quickly put my legs together when I release that everyone could see my boner and turned so that only the teachers could see me, who were both evilly smirking at me.

"I should go see if Naruto is alright" I mumbled while walking carefully to the door.

"You should go do that" Sasori said teasingly and I heard Deidara chuckle. So I was right, this was exactly what they were up to. They still didn't agree with the fact that I had to hide being gay and neither did I, but still this wasn't right. Forcing me out. And that while they new what happened last year.

As soon as the door was shut, I started running through the empty hallway in search for the restroom.

"Fuck" I said at the almost painfull feeling of running with an hard on. Where is that damn rest room? Ah there. I saw it after I turned a corner. I sped up.

 

*Normal POV*

  
_'What are you gonna do now, Naruto?'_ Naruto thought as he ran into the nearest men's restroom. There was no need to ran into a stall and lock himself in. This early monday morning they were the only ones that had art class and since more than half their class had already left, he didn't need to worry about anyone coming in.

  
_'Wait! Sasuke may come in'_ Naruto thought as realization hit him and hurriedly stood up to close the door but he was too late. The door was being opened and the gorgeous raven walked in.

"Naruto, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to .... you know. This" Sasuke started after he closed the door and pointed to the situation in his pant. _'wait? He wasn't mad or freaked out? He was turned on by me and liked it?'_ Naruto thought. That was all he needed (and wanted) to hear.

"Sorry, if I freaked you out and I understand if ..." The Uchiha continued but was caught off guard when Naruto's lips were smashed onto him. He shocked but soon returned the kiss passionately.

"You don't have to appologize" The blonde said moving away from the raven for a bit. The raven soon realized he wasn't the only one with some trouble in his pants.

As soon as their eyes met, both filled with lust, their lips met again for a fierce kiss. Soon Sasuke flicked his tongue at Naruto's lips and the blonde opened his mouth eagerly, letting the raven explore every inch of his wet cavern. Sasuke sneaked his arms around Naruto and and groped his ass. Surprised Naruto pulled away from the kiss.

"Sasuke, I don't want to go any further" He said looking the other in the eyes.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Sorry it's so short, but as I said before I'm kind of busy. I really hope my exams went well and a new chapter will be longer.  
> hope you liked it and as I said before feedback is always welcome


	5. just a notification

_**sorry guys, for the trouble but I just found out that AO3 for some reason hadn't uploaded the entire chapter 5 and it won't do so with chapter six. Maybe it's because i put emoji's in it.** _

_**i deleted chapter 5 and i will re-upload. If you want to see the emoji's, you can also read the chapter on my wattpad (you can see them if you're reading with the pattwad app):** _

_**chapter 5 :<http://www.wattpad.com/132904715-take-care-sasunaru-chapter-5-are-we>** _

_**chapter 6:<http://www.wattpad.com/139331911-take-care-sasunaru-chaper-6-trouble>** _

_**sorry for the trouble I'm giving you** _


	6. Are We ....??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: sorry guys for the long wait but my laptop broke down, so now I have to do everything on my phone. Also my exams are coming up and my internship in a beauty salon which is also my job now is getting really busy, so I'm really busy and when I'm home I'm really tired. I really try my best but sometimes it just doesn't work out the way you plan.   
> So I hope I have a new laptop soon but yeah, money doesn't grow on my back. I really wish it did. Sort of.
> 
> Okay so some of the cities will be cities mentioned in the Naruto series but there will also be real cities since this is a modern au.
> 
> For explanation   
> "Something like this is something a character says"  
> 'Something like this is something a character thinks'  
> (Something like this is something i as the author think)  
> A paragraph like this "is the last paragraph" of the previous chapter.  
> >>SOMETHING: 11:31  
> *like this is a text *
> 
> Just to make things clear  
> Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto   
> "I do!!!" Sasuke yells in the background.  
> "No you don't. You own his ass!! ..... And not yet!!!" I yell back  
> " true .... True " Sasuke replies sadly 
> 
>  
> 
> YES FINALLY THE ENTIRE CHAPTER UPLOADED

**_"Sasuke, I don't want to go any further" He said looking the other in the eyes afraid that this might ruin everything._ **

"me, neither" Sasuke chuckled softly and placing a soft kiss on the blonde's pink lips.  
"at least not yet" he continued pulling Naruto in a tight hug.  
"let's get to know each other first"

Naruto smiled at this. Sasuke liked him too and Naruto was happy about the fact that Sasuke was okay with waiting, not knowing that Sasuke was just as inexperienced as him.

"We have enough time right now since we'll have to wait for our * cough * problems * cough * to be gone." Sasuke said while locking the door behind him. He sat down against the wall and patted with his hand next to him telling Naruto that he should come sit next to him. And the blonde did so.

"Sooooo ........?" Uzumaki started while looking at his hands.  
"I am Uzumaki Naturo. I'm seventeen and live here in Konoha. My adoptive father died when I was 10 and my adoptive mom doesn't give a shit about me. They have been bullying me even since junior high when I rejected Hinata for reasons now clear. Not that i knew back then." Naruto said looking down at his hands.

"Well, yeah. I'm Uchiha Sasuke and I'm also 17. I've lived in very religious little town uptill now. They found out I'm gay and my father still doesn't accept that I am. So he made me and my brother Itachi move to another town." Sasuke told Naruto who was just curious to find out all the missing pieces.

"Why did only you and your brother? Why didn't they go with you?" Naruto decided to ask after a few seconds of silence.

"That wasn't his plan. You see my brother just wants me to be happy so he convinced my father to stay back there with my mother, close to the company. And he would move away with me to Konoha." Sasuke explained before sighing. He missed his mother already. Itachi could cook but not as good as their mother. She was the only one that could make him eat enough.

"And your mother?" Naruto asked curiously "what does she think of this all?"

"well, she accepts who I am but she is way to soft to handle my dad. My brother barely could when they were in a fight ... about me. I think she'll drop by often." The raven said sadly trying not to show any emotion.

"A fight .... As in a physical way?" Naruto said astonished looking with wide eyes at the raven who slowly nodded. Out of an impulse Naruto hugged Sasuke. "I'm sorry for you. I know what it's like when people turn their anger at you and things get physical"

"well I can handle it. Better than making friends that's for sure" Sasuke said as he hugged the blonde back.  
"My bother wants me to bring over eight people Friday so we can have a get to know each other party" Sasuke spat

"I happen to know some people who would like to come. They are not exactly popular ...." Naruto started uneasily after peeling away from the raven and scratching the back of his neck. " .... kind of outcasts just like me, but they are people"

"well, if they are like you they must be okay. And i'm not exactly one of the cool kids either" Sasuke chuckled.  
"hey would you actually like to come over to my house after school" the young Uchiha decided to ask the blonde.   
_'maybe then Itachi will say that I don't have to bring eight people over by Friday since i already brought somebody over the first day'_  Sasuke thought

"Uh ... Okay" Naruto replied unsure. Even one of his "friends" had never asked him over so it was kind of strange for Naruto.3

"I'll text my brother to say that you'll eat with us today." Sasuke said as he took his phone out of his MCM backpack which Naruto, who still had the same east pack backpack he had the first day of junior high, could only dream to afford one day. ( **A/N: I have nothing against east pack backpacks btw, I just happen to think MCM backpacks are cool. I myself don't even use backpacks).**

 _'Yes, everything better than being home'_  Naruto thought knowing that there won't be any dinner for him when he gets home. That is of there even was food in the house. Nah, probably only alcoholic drinks and aspirins.

"is there something you don't eat or do you have allergies?" Sasuke asked after he opened his whatsapp and searching for Itachi (which wasn't that hard since there weren't too many contacts in his phone. Mostly fangirls who unexplainably ( **if that's a word?)** got his number)

"How do you know Karin?" Naruto asked when he saw the red haired girl in the raven's chats. Shocking almost immediately after asking realizing he was snooping in Sasuke's phone.

"Oh she's just a girl that I met once when me and my brother were shopping in Seoul. I have no idea how she got my number but anyway she did and won't leave me alone. She's kind of creepy stalker-ish" Sasuke told the blonde while texting his brother back who had been asking if his little brother wasn't joking knowing Sasuke.  
*no* he sent back.  
"why? do you know her?"

"Yes, she is my niece" Uzumaki replied also taking his phone out of his pocket.  
"but I don't like her either"

"Oh okay" Sasuke sad relieved that the blonde wouldn't get mad.   
"hey give me your number?"

>>ITACHI : 11:30  
* good!! Because Uchiha's don't make jokes*  
>>ITACHI : 11:31  
*get it!! That was a joke!! *

"Okay here you go ..............." Naruto replied saying the numbers carefully. He didn't want Sasuke to get the wrong number. He started making a new contact named Sasuke. That's when he asked himself a question? What should he call the raven.  
Sasuke who had already saved Naruto number got a little irritated by his brother trying to be funny.

>>SASUKE: 11:33  
*not funny. I guess that's the reason why dad says that Uchiha's don't make jokes!!!*  
**(Seriously Sasuke your brother is your best friend on whatsapp!!! Sound familiar** **)**

"Okay i'll app y... " Sasuke started but was cut off by the blonde.

"Sasuke , what are we now. I mean ... uh" he turned red and started stuttering while scratching the back of his neck. 

"you mean to ask if we're a couple now?" Sasuke asked with a almost inaudible chuckled at the end. Naruto nodded slowly and carefully.  
"well, I would say we are. That is if you want us to" Sasuke continued. Naruto started smiling brightly and welcomed the raven into a warm embrace.

"Ofcourse i would want that teme" Naruto almost yelled.   
_'that's it ... teme'_ Naruto thought and grabbed his phone again. Then he heard Sasuke's whatsapp ping again.   
_'Who the hell is he talking to ......who is Itachi?'_

>>ITACHI: 11:35  
*no father seriously has no humor!*

"What are you doing dobe?" Sasuke asked when he saw the blonde looking at him before he sent him a massage to make sure Naruto got his number.

>>SASUKE: 11:35  
* hey dobe. it's me *

"Nothing. I was saving you as a contact" Naruto answered while closing his whatsapp after saving Sasuke as a contact. He was surprised that half and hour had already passed by when he looked at the time on his phone.  
"I think we should stars to head back to class". He said while standing up.

>>ITACHI: 11:36  
*wait a minute!! Are you texting during class???*  
( **Now Itachi don't go acting like an old man now would you ! Even my grandad is okay with texting during class! He really is)**

" yeah you're probably right" Sasuke said now standing straight too. When Naruto went for the door he quickly grabbed his wrist and turned him around.   
"Not so fast!" Sasuke said while Naruto stared at him with his eyes wide open being locked with the raven's gaze. Sasuke slowly brought his lips to Naruto's and placed a slight peck on them before moving away a bit with a smirk on his face. Naruto stood there in utter shock before he grabbed the other's neck and pushed his lips on his own more forcefully. Sasuke was surprised by this sudden act at first but then kissed back and let his hands rest on the blonde's lower back.  
After a minute or two h pulled away.  
"Now, let's go" he said with Naruto standing there still dazed from the kiss, just looking in front of him like he was high or something.   
Sasuke looked at his phone again  
>>SASUKE: 11:39  
*yeah, another thing. Why are all my teachers your friends??? *

>>ITACHI: 11:39  
*oops! Hhahha I forgot to tell you*

Naruto got pulled back to reality when Sasuke grabbed his hand and pulled him with him out of the toilets and into the halls. As soon as they turned around the corner nearing their art class room they heard a giggle. Deidara's giggle to be more precise. They halted afraid and decided to listed more carefully.  
"Whats so funny brat?" They heard Sasori's voice but this time it wasn't as cold and mean as usual.   
"Your hair tickles" the chemistry teacher replied before a breathy moan escaped his lips.  
Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other in shock and disgust. Were there teachers doing IT in the class room.  
Naruto decided stand up a bit and peek through the window. He immediately got back on his knees after he had looked in the class room. Oh yes, there teachers were definitely getting it on.  
"And?" The raven asked curiously  
"They are not doing it YET! But I bet that won't last long. Deidara is sitting on Sasori's lap .... SHIRTLESS" Naruto whispered back and the Uchiha's eyes widened even more (if that was possible)  
"I believe we have specters" they suddenly heard Sasori's voice much louder and just as mean as usual.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: hhahha cliffhanger  
> So again please tell me what you think? Which class would you like to see next?   
> Should I post a list where I post all the teachers and their subject??? I can if you want me to, so ..........
> 
> sorry that you can't see the emoji's on the pc. You can see them with the app (what up product placement)
> 
> Hope you liked it  
> Xoxo  
> Again sorry for the wait


	7. trouble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Sorry guys. I know I said I would try to upload this chapter by wednesday, but I wasn't able to

**_"I believe we have specters" they suddenly heard Sasori's voice much louder and just as mean as usual._ **

Busted. That was the only thing both the students thought as they heard the doll like teacher's voice snarl which couldn't be meant for anyone else but them.

"I know you two are there. You don't have to try to hide. Just come out" the redhead's voice snarled again while the blonde started got off of his lap.  
"No Dei, stay still. They just need to grab their stuff. I guess they didn't come around to watch us. Now did they?" The arts teacher suggested when the boys got in his view. The boys quickly nodded agreeing with him not knowing what their teacher would do if they didn't.  _'Yikes! Sasori is always so calm but at the same time mean and cold, never showing emotion except for anger sometimes when people get on his nerves. Mostly Sakura and her clique. Or sometimes amusement when he completely embarrassed someone or came up with ridiculous punishments for making him wait or something along that line.'_

Sasuke pulled Naruto forward by his arm.  
"ahww look at the two love birds" Deidara chuckled mockingly. Naruto looked at his hand which was intertwined with Sasuke's. He let go of the raven's hand and started blushing madly while Sasuke's pace sped up so he could grab their pencil cases.

"Now hurry up. You know I don't like waiting, brat" the redhead snarled while Sasuke hurried back to his blonde and grabbed his hand again before heading out of the classroom.

"so what now?" Naruto asked as soon as they were back in the hallway. Sasuke saw the text his brother had sent him and got a little bit angry.

>>SASUKE: 11:55  
*yeah, Naruto and I just totally ran into Sasori and Deidara making out in the arts classroom!!! YUK!!*

"what are you doing?" Naruto asked curious after checking his schedule just to find out that their lunch break which was followed by a free hour didn't start for the next half our. So they were free for the next two hours. What the hell were they going to do in the mean while???

"texting my brother back. He literary forgot to tell me that my teachers are his friends" Sasuke said still a bit pissed while his phone buzzed again.

>>ITACHI: 11:56  
*nah, you're just over exaggerating foolish little brother*

_'So Itachi is sasuke's brother.'_  Naruto thought as he saw that the raven kept receiving messages from that Itachi guy and texted him back.

>>SASUKE: 11:56  
*No i'm not!!!! Deidara was sitting shirtless on top of Sasori!!!*

>>ITACHI: 11:56  
*BTW, Who is Naruto????*

"SO Sasuke. What should we do? we have nothing to do for the next two hours"Naruto asked while looking at his phone which wasn't receiving any messages.

"we can go to my house and play some video games"Sasuke said as he zipped his backpack up after putting his pencil case in it.  
"i only live fifeteen minutes from here"

"Okay. That's fine with me" Naruto answered and skipped behinde Sasuke who was started to head ut of the school.

"Okay I have to warn you my brother is a bit wierd." Sasuke said after turning around to face the blonde.

"oh that's okay. I'm used to awkwartness" Naruto replied. Actually Naruto wasn't used to it because he wasn't used to being around people at all.

>>SASUKE: 11.57  
*the guy who I'm bringing over this evening, remember?*

>>ITACHI: 11:57  
*You said nothing about it being a guy!!*

>>SASUKE: 11:58  
*so.....?????*

>>ITACHI: 11:58  
*Should i buy condoms for the two of you??*

>>SASUKE : 11:59  
*NOOOO!!!!!!*

>>ITACHI: 12:01  
*You sure?*

after that Sasuke decided to put his phone in his backpack and walk to his house with Naruto skipping behind him. He just hoped his brother wouldn't act the same at home as on the phone.  
"Are you sure your brother is okay with me coming over right now" Naruto decided to ask to break the silence after they had been walking for a while.

"Yeah sure. Ofcourse he is" Sasuke replied before flashing the blonde a smile.   
"What do you want to eat"

"Do you guys have ramen at your house?" The blonde asked shyly

"Yeah I'm sure we have" Sasuke said when he spotted a familiar black Cadillac approaching his house.  
"Shit!!" He exclaimed as he realized who it was.

"What's wrong?" The blonde asked curiously as he ran after the raven.

"My dad. Act as straight as possible! We're just friends" Sasuke said as he straightens his clothes and grabbed his phone and put it in his pocket before getting any closer to the house.  
As calm as possible they walked up to the front door while the two doors to the front seats of the Cadillac opened and Sasuke's parents got out.

' _Yikes. Sasuke's dad looks kind of scary'_ Naruto thought as his eyes met with Sasuke father's. To the blonde's relief his gaze soon shifted to Sasuke who had caught their attention by speaking.  
"Father ... Mother" he spoke with an unnatural discipline which caused Naruto to shiver.  
' _He doesn't talk to them like they're his parents. Not that I do but Amaya doesn't deserve respect. He talks to his parents like their royals. He is afraid of them, that's obvious'_ Naruto thought as he watched his boyfriend.

"Son, who is this?" Sasuke's father said with his cold voice and his face unchanged like Naruto was less than them.

"Father, mother, this is Naruto. He's my friend. I know him from school" Sasuke started but was interrupted by his father.

"Speaking of your school! Shouldn't you be in school right now? You are not skipping classes, are you" he said in a stern voice which made Naruto want to grab Sasuke's arm to let him know he was there for him. But he realized he couldn't, remembering the raven's words.

"No father. Ofcourse I'm not ..." Sasuke replied but was cut off by his father again.

"Good. Just what I expect from an Uchiha" he said before turning around and starting to walk to the front door.   
Sasuke's mother pulled her son in tight hug. It made Naruto's hart warm up.

_'She seems so nice. Unlike her husband'_ the blonde thought while watching the two. Suddenly Sasuke's mother's eyes snapped to Naruto which made him flinch a bit.

"Is this handsome young man just a friend?" She whispered in her son's ear loud enough for Naruto to hear.

"No mother. Naruto is my boyfriend." Sasuke whispered back carefully. She gave Naruto a warm smile and let go of her son.

"I'm Mikoto, Sasuke's mother" she said quietly and reached her hand out to the blonde boy in front of her.

"I'm Naruto, misses Uchiha" he replied shyly while blushing madly and shaking her hand. He gave Sasuke a quick look to see he was smiling happily.

"Please call me Mikoto when Sasuke's father is not around" she said giving Naruto a wink telling him not to tell Sasuke's father.

"Are you coming?!" They heard Sasuke's father say from the front door.   
As they started walking Sasuke looked at the screen on his phone.

>>ITACHI: 12:01  
*You know you need use protection right!!!!*

>>ITACHI: 12:02  
*You know if you don't I need to tell mother!!! And you know she'll come all the way to Konoha just to wack you with a spoon!!!*

>>ITACHI: 12:02  
*Then you'll be the one with a sore ass.*

>>ITACHI: 12:02  
*HAHHAHAHA the irony. Get it!!!!*

>>ITACHI: 12.03  
*ARE YOU IGNORING ME SAUSEGAY!!!!*

>>ITACHI: 12:03  
*I'M DYING HERE!!!*

>>ITACHI: 12:05  
*ohhhh SasuGAY!!!*

>>ITACHI: 12:05  
*should I bring mouthwash too?!*

>>ITACHI: 12:06  
*Because I don't know where your mouth's been*

>>ITACHI: 12:06  
*love you!*

>>ITACHI: 12:06  
*NO HOMO!! HAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA*

>>ITACHI: 12:07  
*SASUGAY. I'M DYING.*

>>ITACHI: 12:07  
*YOU'RE THE DEATH OF ME!!*  **(my feelings!!!)**

>>ITACHI: 12:09  
* trolling with emoji's AO3 doesn't allow me to show you here*

>>ITACHI: 12:09  
*  trolling with emoji's AO3 doesn't allow me to show you here  *

>>ITACHI: 12:10  
*  trolling with emoji's AO3 doesn't allow me to show you here  *

>>ITACHI: 12:11  
* I should become a comedian *

>>ITACHI: 12:12  
* should I make you guys sausages??*

>>ITACHI: 12:13  
*you like meat right?!*

>>ITACHI: 12:15  
*fuck me!!*

>>ITACHI: 12:15  
*not literally*

>>ITACHI: 12:15  
*i think I just saw dad's car drive up the front lane*

>>>ITACHI: 12:16  
*shit shit fuck*

Sasuke couldn't help but chuckle a bit at his brother.  
 _'Who's the foolish one now'_ he thought as he entered the house.  
As soon as he was inside he saw his brother panicking when he saw him with the blonde boy next to him.

"What was that about outside?" Fukage asked his wife as she stood beside him again.

"Nothing. Just giving my son a hug and introducing myself to his friend. Maybe you should try that sometime." she replied quickly.  
"Hmm" was the only reply she got telling her that she didn't convince him.

"Father. Mother. I hadn't been expecting you here so soon" Itachi stated as they all sat down by the dinner table and he started making coffee.

"Your father suddenly pushed me into the car and said that we were going to Konoha" Mikoto laughed giving Itachi a look which told him she couldn't have warned them before she started searching for something in her purse.

' _Probably her mints'_ Sasuke thought as he saw that his mother was getting irritated because she couldn't find whatever she was searching for.  
Disappointed she closed her purse again and sat it down on the ground.

"How long will you be staying?" Itachi asked while he himself sat down too.

"I'll be leaving today after dinner. Your mother decided to stay a little longer." Fukage said as if he was stating something in front of his employees at the company.

Naruto gave Sasuke a look to tell him he was surprised by the way their father spoke to them.  
"Young man. If you have anything to say, SPEAK. But don't do it behind someone's back. I won't allow my sons to do so and I won't allow guests to do it either. Didn't your parents learn you any manners" Sasuke father stated toward the blonde and Naruto felt something snap inside of him. Just when he was to jump up he felt Sasuke grab his hand to calm him again.

"Yes sir" Naruto replied after a few seconds of awkward silence. The only sound to be heard was the sound of coffee dripping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: sorry if this chapter was disappointing. And I was thinking about giving Itachi a girlfriend. Maybe Konan? I kind of ship her with Itachi. But then again kakaIta is my otp but it would be weird if both brothers are gay right???
> 
> Anyway again please tell me what you think. I always love to get feedback
> 
> Xoxo


	8. Gay or nah???

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> no chapter, just the author here

Hey it's me, Jessica (the author of this story)   
So like I said I was thinking if I should make Itachi gay also but then again wouldn't it be weird that both brother are gay.

If so my problem is that their father is a homofoob and Itachi the perfect son. It would be unfair if he excepted it from Itachi but not from Sasuke, but then again it's Fugaku we're talking about here.

A friend of mine told me to make Itachi bisexual but then again, I would let him have a boyfriend and that would be against his father. So then the other option is some weird kind of three way relationship because I don't Itachi cheating.   
And if he's gay would Sasuke know?? It would be cruel if e didn't, right??

Please help me out with this one  
  



	9. awkward

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait guys

"Yes sir" Naruto replied after a few seconds of awkward silence. The only sound to be heard was the sound of coffee dripping

Naruto only looked at his hands, afraid to even look at Sasuke because of what his father said. That man really mad him nervous and even he was happy with the fact that he wouldn't be around that much.  
"So, Sasuke did you get your schedule already?" Sasuke's mother decided to asked after a while.  
"Yes mother. Would you like to see it" Sasuke said as he opened his backpack looking for that particular piece of paper before handing it to his mother.  
"Thank you dear" she replied with a big smile on her face.  
"Can Naruto and I go upstairs, so he can go over the theorie of our following classes" Sasuke asked while he grabbed the blonde's hand. Just as his mother was about to reply, his father replied.  
"Most certainly not"

"But .." Sasuke started but his father gave him a stern look before saying  
"No but's. You know why not. End of discussion."

"So Itachi dear. Have you installed all the programs on your laptop yet so you can start working?" Mikoto asked to change the subject. Itachi on the other hand, who hadn't done anything work related since they moved wasn't happy with his mother asking.

"No, mother. I have not. I haven't had the chance to because I had to overlook that nothing followed us here." Itachi scraped his throat before continuing.   
"If you know what I mean" He finished looking at the ground. Everyone in the room except for the blonde knowing that he meant checking if everything there was to find on the web about Sasuke had been deleted. In truth, he had already dubble checked that before moving and hadn't done much since they moved, but a little lie wouldn't hurt now would it. 

"That's very thoughtful of you." His mother replied while standing up to poor the coffee in the mugs.

"I hadn't expect anything different from an Uchiha" Their father replied which made it once more clear to Sasuke in what kind of mood his father was. His usual  _'Sasuke is a disappointment'_  mood. He was awaiting the next hatefull comment that would come out of his father's mouth.  
"there's only one that doesn't live up to his expectation and can't seem to stop disappointing" Fugaku continued before taking a sip of his coffee.

"Fugaku" Mikoto said pledging while putting the rest of the mugs on the table. Sasuke started putting sugar cubes in the mugs. 2 for his mother, 2 for Naturo since he put up two fingers when he looked at him questioning, none for him and his father, but Itachi always switched from 0 to 1 (No not 0 to 100) so he decided to ask.

"Sasuke, I like my coffee how I like myself. Dark, bitter and too hot for you" His brother laughed while taking his mug.   
 _'even with father in a mood like this he decides to joke around. And father thinks I'm the stupid one'_ Sasuke thought untill he heard his father chuckle. _'Ofcourse he laughs about it it's Itachi who made the joke.'_

"See Sasuke, it's because your brother makes jokes like these that I know for sure he will become a great bussinessman and a good successor" Fugaku commented still chuckling.

 _'yeah right! If I would made that joke you would have scolded at me'_  Sasuke thought as he gripped thightly around his mug in frustration.

"Oh Fugaku, at what time did you say you had your meeting today?" Mikoto suddenly said after a few seconds of silence because she looked at the clock and saw the time. And maybe, just maybe deep, deep down she wanted him gone just a little bit earlier so she could talk to her sons and their blonde friend.

"at 13:30, why?" Fugaku asked

"Because it's already 12.30 and since we have been caught in a traffic jam on our way to get here, I would take precautions." Mikoto stated innocently while Sasuke and Naruto eyed her up. Itachi grinned evilly at mother from behind his father.

"Oh you are right. I do not want to be late since this is a important meeting" Fugaku stated as he quickly drank his coffee.  
"Well then I'll see you two in a few weeks" he said while looking at Sasuke and Itachi. Completely ignoring the blonde's presence.   
"And I'll to you on the phone this evening" he said as he gave his wife a quick peck on her cheek before rushing out of the kitchen and into the hall where he puts on his shoes. Everybody in the kitchen was quietly waiting for Fugaku to close the door, get in his car and drive away.

Once that had happened Mikoto sighed delightedly.   
"So boys, at what time do you two need to head back to school?" She asked as she took another sip of her coffee before turning to the two teenage boys.

"around 12.55, mother" Sasuke answered while finishing his coffee before putting his mug back on the table

"so how are you doing Sasuke?" his mother asked  
"Everything fine in school?"

"Mom, school started today, remember?" He said while he turned to the blonde sitting next to him  
"Sorry for my father" He told him with a reassuring smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this chapter is so short and shitty but I promiss the next chapter will be fun and you won't have to wait so long


	10. their schedule

so here is a list of all the teachers of the classes Sasuke and Naruto attend. I also listed their abbreviation and how many hours they teach each subject. I just thought that if this is the naruto world, they would have to live in Japan so I decided that the languages they are thought are the languages that most Japanese people speak. But ofcourse i'm not Japanese, so i don't know all the subjects you're thought in actual Japanese schools. So sorry if i missed some subjects, i tried my best.

Also i won't go to far into the language section during the "language classes" to avoid making horrible faults since i don't speak them. I wish I did but I don't.

__

__

_ Monday: _

08:10 - 09:00     Biology  
09:00 - 09:50     Arts  
09:50 - 10:10   _short break_  
10:10 - 11:00    Arts  
11:00 - 11:50    Arts  
11:50 - 12:20  _lunch break_  
12:20 - 13.10  _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_  
13:10 - 14:00    PE  
14:00 - 14:50   PE  
14:50 - 15:10  _short break_  
15:10 - 16:00    Literature

_ Tuesday  _

08:10 - 09:00   Chemistry  
09:00 - 09:50   History  
09:50 - 10:10  _short break_  
10:10 - 11:00   Literature  
11:00 - 11:50   Korean  
11:50 - 12:20  _lunch break_  
12:20 - 13.10   Topography  
13:10 - 14:00    Maths  
14:00 - 14:50   Economics  
14:50 - 15:10  _short break_  
15:10 - 16:00    Socioligy

_ Wednesday  _

08:10 - 09:00 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_  
09:00 - 09:50   PE  
09:50 - 10:10  _short break_  
10:10 - 11:00   Maths  
11:00 - 11:50   Literature  
11:50 - 12:20  _lunch break_  
12:20 - 13.10   Biology  
13:10 - 14:00   Manderin  
14:00 - 14:50   Physic  
14:50 - 15:10  _short break_  
15:10 - 16:00 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_Thursday_

08:10 - 09:00   Maths  
09:00 - 09:50   Literature  
09:50 - 10:10  _short break_  
10:10 - 11:00   Chemistry  
11:00 - 11:50   Economics  
11:50 - 12:20  _lunch break_  
12:20 - 13.10   Physics  
13:10 - 14:00   History  
14:00 - 14:50   Manderin  
14:50 - 15:10  _short break_  
15:10 - 16:00   Topography

_ Friday _

08:10 - 09:00   Korean  
09:00 - 09:50   Sociology  
09:50 - 10:10  _short break_  
10:10 - 11:00   Chemistry  
11:00 - 11:50   History  
11:50 - 12:20  _lunch break_  
12:20 - 13.10  _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_  
13:10 - 14:00  _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_  
14:00 - 14:50  _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_  
14:50 - 15:10  _short break_  
15:10 - 16:00   _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_     
  


Let's see if you can guess which subject is taught by which teacher  
  



	11. Holy sh*t!

"Sasuke, hurry up! The teacher is going to kill us if we are late" The blond boy yelled as they were running through the hallways of their school on their way to one of the locker rooms to get dressed for PE class. They were a little late since one of the two decided that it would have been a good idea to walk through the park which was according to him only 2 minutes longer than walking the initial road, however two minutes turned out to be 10 minutes and now the were hurrying to get to class in time.

"Naruto, slow down. He probably won't get angry. I'm the new student remember" Sasuke yelled back while trailing behind said boy. He was sick of running. It wasn't even his fault that they were late.

"Oh believe me. Hidan will. He will use every excuse he can find to torture us! Heck he doesn't even need an excuse!" Naturo said opening the door of the locker room on the right which they always used when they had to do sport activities outside. Sasuke, who had been frozen in his place since he heard the name Hidan, couldn't get himself to move. Hidan, another one of his brother ridiculous friends, well actually he was one of the worst. He just couldn't believe that such sadistic bastard would teach teens at some high school.

"Sasuke, are you coming?" Naruto said a little confused and worried which shook the raven from his thoughts. Lightly shaking his head before entering the locker room which was filled with other boys who probably were in the same PE class as them and walked over to his friend at the furthest corner of the room.

After sitting down, he started to get his stuff out of his bag and started dressing up in his sporting gear which consisted of white shorts and a navi-blue shirt. When the raven was about to put on his shirt which his older brother made him wear, claiming it suits him wel, they were interrupted by some hysterical yelling (their teacher ofcourse).

"FOR JASHIN'S SAKE! WHAT IS TAKING YOU NIBWITS SO LONG! IS IT THAT HARD TO PUT ON A SHIRT!" He was still in the gymnastic halls which the locker room were separated from by a small hallway with to both the gym and the lockerrooms thick wooden doors. Even those doors couldn't stop the sound of their teacher's yelling to be heard in the entire gymnastics building and again making the obvious reason to why the gym and the fields were located that far from the rest of the school clear. The student and teachers preferred the shouting of students who had an hour off rather than to hear the mad man's yelling.

"Says the one who's not wearing a shirt" one of the other students says while exiting the locker room before freezing in spot and turning white as sheet because they hadn't heard the slam of the door to the gym that indicated that their teacher was making his way over to them or noticing that there had been a big muscular man standing on the other side of the door that they had just opened. Said man,was looking down on them while breathing heavily indicating that he had either lost his patience or was just simply mad (in Hidan's case probably both).

The boys gulped knowing that their teacher had heard them and was definitely going to punish them, not because he was offended or something of that ilk but just because he wanted to, being the sadistic f*ck he is.

"You got something to say, infidels?" The indeed shirtless teacher spat making his student even more frightened (if posibble) and the two boys in front of him shook their heads real quick.

"Thought so" Hidan chuckled evilly while straightening himself and starting to stretch his back and arm. As soon as he was done doing that his facial expression turned back to its usual creepy smirk.

"Now what are you waiting for? START RUNNING YOUR 50 LAPS! I WANT YOU TWO TO BE DONE BY THE TIME EVERYBODY ELSE STANDS IN LINE! YOU KNOW THE CONSEQUENCES IF YOUR NOT DONE BY THEN!" Their weirdly silver haired teacher started yelling and by the time he was done they were already running knowing that if they weren't done by the time Hidan wanted them to, that they would be running the entire lesson without stop and they didn't even want to start thinking about what would happen if they did stop running.

"AND WHAT THE F*CK ARE THE REST OF YOU RATS LOOKING AT!?! GET TO THE GYM AS FAST AS POSSIBLE BEFORE I MAKE YOU ALL RUN UNTILL YOU DROP DEAD AND SACRAFICE YOU TO JASHIN!" the silver haired man yelled as he turned around mumbling something that only some could catch "makes you useful for once"

Sasuke was taken aback. Not of who his teacher was or his violet nature but by the fact that the jashinist acted exactly the same as he behaved normally outside of school. How was it possible that a teacher like that was able to work with teenagers, this could in no way be explained as teaching children discipline. The principle must be afraid of him or something like that.

"Are you ready Sasuke? We better get in there as soon as possible." The blonde boy who had been just as frightened as him asked after he had tied his shoe laces and was now fully standing, waiting for him nervously. Naruto offered him a smile after the raven nodded, indicating that he indeed was done and started to stand up before returning his friend's smile.

"CANT YOU RUNTS RUN FASTER! I DONT HAVE ALL DAY!" They heard the mad man yelling as they were about to open the door to the gym. Swallowing the lump in his throat and looking at his companion one more time before opening the heavy door and walking in. Due to the fact that they had been late, they had hurried themselves and got dressed as soon as possible which now caused them to be one of the first to actually be in gym.

Awkwardly the raven followed the blond who walked ovef to a bench and sat down on it, before doing the same, Sasuke looked at their teacher one more time. Apparently he was getting rubber balls that they were supposed to play dodge ball with because the blonde said "oh no not dodge ball"

"why not? It's not that bad." Sasuke whispered back just before their teacher threw one of the balls in their direction (hard) that collided with the wall behind them with an enormous bang which had Sasuke thinking that the ball just bursted of the impact untill he saw it bouncing on the floor in front of them. Shocked both boys stared at their teacher who had once again the same sadistic smirk on his face and was making his way over to them.

"You know you shouldn't whisper in company of others, don't you?" He said stopping just a few inches in front of the terrified boys, who both knew that they were going to get punished.

"I'm going to let it slide this one time because you're new" Both boys were shocked. He was going to let it slide. This was so unlike their teacher but before they could really think about it, a heavy voice was heard after the door had slammed indicating that another person (probably a teacher according to the voice) had entered. "not because they're new but because you're afraid Itachi would kick your ass !"

The voice said be for followed by a laugh that Sasuke recognized. He had only heard it a few time because the man the laugh belonged to didn't laugh that much which made his remarkable laugh even more remarkable. The laugh, the voice belonged to a certain friend of his brother that owned a weird pare of piercing (almost glowing) green eyes and tanned skin. How his skin got so tanned Sasuke couldn't understand because every time he saw the man, he was wearing a long coat (which he only had taken off a few times inside their house) and his face was protected from the sun by his long brown hair and his surgical mask.

"KAKUZU! GET THE F*CK OUT!" The gymnastics teacher yelled again, not his normal angry scream because this one was lacked with embarrassment and a different kind of (fake) hate he felt towards the other. The two teen could have sworn that their teacher was going to turn red as a tomato out of anger hadn't it been that that would make the other only laugh harder at him and that there were more and more students entering the gym.

"I see you got the kids running again?" The masked teacher chuckled looking at the two boys who were running, desperately hoping that they could finish their punishment before class started before his gaze shifted to Sasuke, who froze as soon as their eyes met. "I heard the artist already toyed with you and Uzumaki."

"Looks like you finally got yourself a friend, Naruto" one of the boys who had just come out of the dressing room, who now stood behind the teens whispered. Naruto remained silent, being used to the mean comments and puns but Sasuke was ready to swing back. However before he could their teacher had already done so.

"HEY! SORA! IF THERE IS ONE PERSON HERE WHO BULLIES OR HURTS HIM, IT'S ME. YOU KNOW I LIKE THAT WAY TOO MUCH." Hidan yelled at the light brown haired boy, Sora, who was now standing behind Kakuzu.

"F*CKING INFUDEL! YOU SHOULD BE ONE TO TALK WHEN YOU LOOK LIKE YOU'VE BEEN HIT BY A BUS ONE TOO MANY TIMES! NOW START RUNNING! SAME AS THE OTHERS" the teacher scolded while the said student shrunk two sizes (or more) and leaving the new one utterly shocked. He even acted like the usual aggressive and mean Hidan when there were other teachers around, but then again, Kakuzu was the only person who could even stand the jashinist if Sasuke recalled correctly. It was a mystery to him why his brother even invited the violent man into his house time after time.

**Author's Note:**

> SO THAT WAS CHAPTER 1. HOPE YOU LIKED IT.  
> AND WOULD YOU LIKE DEIDARA AS A CHEMISTRY TEACHER? THAT WAY HE CAN BLOW UP STUFF.  
> PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK. THIS IS THE FIRST TIME I DO A STORY OF THIS KIND.


End file.
